Of Regulars
by Zero-onE001
Summary: RyoSaku. 'It was just the aftershock of watching that anime.' That's what Sakuno thought, at least, as she reasoned on about what was happening to her. RANDOM!


**A/N: **kay. I don't know what came into me and I did this. But I've got no time to explain. =P Please bear with this. Please don't be surprised if it appeared to you as crap. Sorry. XD

I was deranged with mineral water and too much exposure to radiation and graduation practice when I wrote this. _Actually, _I wrote this during the graduation practice. XD. Really sorry. XD

**Warning: **mentions of shounen-ai/ yaoi, OOCness, and Fuji's sadistic tendencies. =P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT. And Junjou Romantica.

**Prompt: **Junjou Romantica.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Regulars<strong>

**Zero-onE001**

_Hiroki entered the faculty office, dripping wet and forming a puddle beneath him. His co-teacher, who was at first surprised to see him there at an odd hour out of work got a towel and voluntarily dried his hair, at the same time asking him what had happened._

_He never did answer, but it seemed that the other professor didn't mind, as he just wondered the answer by himself out loud. Hiroki got annoyed by this, and as Professor Miyagi pulled away, he chided him about taking his matter as a joke._

_Suddenly, a tear came gliding down his cheek, and even he was shocked. He laughed rather awkwardly, sputtering lame excuses and turning around, wiping them with the back of his hand. And since what he sputtered was all lame, the other professor didn't buy it, and instead, he walked toward him, hugging the brunet from behind._

_It surprised Hiroki, but he didn't bother saying something against it, especially when it was what he needed the most. But it seemed that Professor Miyagi was not satisfied, as he turned Hiroki by the wrist—the towel falling off his head—and leaned forward until their lips were barely apart and—_

_Nowaki suddenly emerged to the door and saw the two, and then, full of rage, he hurled himself toward them and pried Miyagi away from the other, trapping the former to a wall and aiming a punch to his gut had not Hiroki bark his name continuously and pull him away to stop._

_Mou, Hiro-san must love Nowaki that much. For him to cry like that…_

Behind a huge brown stuffed bear sat a long-haired brunette with her cheeks and ears flushing. She couldn't help but to feel embarrassed at what she was watching, but despite that, she still couldn't tear her eyes off her portable player.

Who is she?

She's Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

O_O

"Good morning, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno greeted sweetly, tearing her gaze from the mirror to look at the Prince. _Her _Prince.

Ryoma had already welcomed himself into their house, mumbling a _good morning _to her and to her grandmother. He settled himself on a couch, looking at the magazine and CD rack while waiting for Sakuno who was still braiding her hair.

You know, girls.

It has been a while since the two started going out. And going out also meant that Ryoma has to escort the girl every morning _from _their house and after school _to _their house—much to his annoyance, for he has to wake up extra early in the morning and has to limit his after school _tour _around the vicinity every afternoon.

And what doubled that annoyance was the fact that it was Ryuuzaki-sensei who defined that _going out_, therefore knowing that he could do nothing against it.

You know, _girls._

The Prince blinked as he saw something sticking out of the CD rack. Or rather, someone had stuffed that thing in there rather carelessly. He suddenly yanked the material out, as it was always the cat that is killed by Curiosity, and read the characters written on it.

_Junjou Romantica._

He blinked once more, now out of confusion, and glanced at the girl in front of the mirror after seeing the genre of the CD. "You watch BL anime?" he asked, a smirk forming in his lips as he mentally scanned the synopsis.

Before he knew what was happening, the CD was swiped from his hand and was hidden behind the brunette who was flushing in mortification. "S-so what if I do?"

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

You know, GIRLS.

"What episode are you on?"

"Eh?" Sakuno was dumbstruck. She absently dropped her hands on her sides as realization dawned unto her. "You watch it too?" she asked in disbelief.

"No."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Then how come you're—"

"Ryoma!" Ryuuzaki-sensei's voice boomed from the door. She was looking at him with her eyes narrowed, and it was as though flames were dancing around her. "If you want to go to school late, then do! You don't need to let Sakuno join in that scheme of yours!"

Sakuno's face overheated. "O-Obaachan! Don't say that! It was my fault that—"

She stopped as the Prince took her by the arm and led her toward the door, grumbling, "Yeah, _gomen,_" under his breath.

O_O

Morning practice. The duo arrived at the tennis practice later than usual, but it was nothing for the braided brunette as she isn't a club member, but for Ryoma, it was worth thirty laps.

What happened on their way there, you ask? Well, nothing much. It's just; while they were walking, Sakuno kept asking the Prince if he, too, watches anime with shounen-ai or yaoi genre.

But of course Ryoma ignored her. Apparently, he found it amusing that she kept bouncing on the balls of her feet just to have him answer her stupid question. He just feigned indifference, as though he did not hear her.

It was a matter of minutes before the brunette realized that the pillar of Seigaku's got no intention of answering her. She pouted, puffing her cheeks out so that she looked liked a pissed off cat. She then decided to declare rather arrogantly (Ryoma's cockiness was rubbing on her) that she won't move from her spot if Ryoma's not going to answer her.

The Prince paid no heed with it.

But Sakuno was serious. And so she did.

It took Ryoma a short while and ten meters before it occurred to him that Ryuuzaki was nowhere by his side anymore, and his first thought was that the girl got lost. But then, he apprehended that it was impossible for she was with him and that he made her memorize the track from her house to the school.

He took a hundred and eighty degree turn, and sure enough, the brunette was still on her original spot, sulking. The Prince rolled his eyes and walked back toward her. He then pulled, yanked, tugged and all at her arm, but she still wouldn't budge.

They were being stared at, and Sakuno's ears were already tinted with scarlet, but she didn't care as she continued pouting deeply at the freshman prodigy.

In the end, Ryoma, who was about to freak out as he realized that he was late to practice, carried the brunette bridal style and proceeded to run toward the school, gathering more spectators than how many they had when Sakuno stood rooted on her spot for a few minutes.

O_O

Momoshiro laughed provokingly as the Prince finished doing his laps and ensued to join the other Regulars in their training. He tapped his racket on the freshman's shoulder, earning a pained wince and a glare from him. The rascal laughed some more.

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka barked from the court he was on. Instantly, the burger-loving senpai paled.

"Ack—sorry buchou!"

From the sidelines, instead of worrying about the sanity of her boyfriend, Sakuno was chuckling appreciatively at the antics of her senpai. Well, it wasn't really bad to have fun sometimes. Instead the Regulars have a twisted definition of fun.

She watched as Kikumaru laughed along with Momoshiro, with the acrobat proceeding to huggle the freshman as though he were some sort of a stuffed bear.

Sakuno blinked. And blinked yet again.

"_Udon bear," Akihiko muttered in shock, his eyes darting about his huge stuffed bear which was soaking wet with a soup. Several strings still hang on Suzuki-san's head._

_His housemate, Misaki, already seized a towel and wiped the bear, his face tensed and agitated."I'm sorry!"_

"_I don't really mind it," Akihiko muttered as he continued eating._

"_I'll do anything to make up!" Misaki shot his landlord an apologetic look._

_And suddenly, there was an odd evil glint on the lord's eyes. "Anything?"_

"_Yeah!"_

_That night, as though he were Suzuki-san, Misaki was lying beside the daitentei, with the latter hogging him like a huge stuffed bear._

_Kikumaru-senpai and Ryoma-kun… _A blush slowly crept on the braided-haired girl's face as she realized that she's thinking of such inappropriate things. She slapped her face once, not going unnoticed by Ryoma, who looked at her rather weirdly. _Mou, Sakuno! Snap out of it!_

_There is no way, _Sakuno mentally chided herself, _that the same thing that had happened there would happen here. Besides, Ryoma-kun…_

She isn't the type to get jealous (for if she was, she'd have thrown Ryoma's tennis itmes already. You know, the lad has this _tennis first _code of dignity etched in his heart and mind), especially when it occurred to her that Ryoma-kun resembles Suzuki-san whenever Kikumaru-senpai glomps him.

Fuji pried the Prince away from the hyperactive acrobat and patted his head, making the braided brunette remember how Sumi-senpai pats Misaki's head and how the former acts lovey-dovey with his kouhai just to piss him off.

"Fuji-senpai, stop that," she heard the distant voice of her boyfriend.

Really, Ryuuzaki Sakuno's not the type to get jealous.

No, _really._

REALLY.

She slapped herself once more.

O_O

Lunch. The tennis coach's granddaughter still couldn't believe herself for thinking such things about the Seigaku Regulars. She wanted to whine out loud or hurt herself or anything but…

Wait, she _could _hurt herself.

Comically, she slapped herself, sighing in relief afterward as her dirty thoughts were successfully brushed away. She pulled her bento out of her bookbag and opened it, and she was not the least surprised when another chair was pulled in front of hers and the Prince of tennis settled himself on it. "Is that a new trend?"

She looked puzzled, and she glanced at her bento, wondering what the heck that new trend was. "Eh?" she asked as she noticed nothing new.

The freshman prodigy feigned to slap himself and Sakuno got his point. She pouted. "Mou."

"What is it?" Ryoma said, taking _her_ chopsticks casually and taking a bite from her food.

She shook her head. She can never say her current thoughts to the Prince; she'd rather die than do so. "Nothing. Ryoma-kun, that's mine." She gazed pointedly at the chopsticks. "Didn't I tell you to bring yours?"

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at the sudden topic change, but then decided not to question further. He took a piece of meat and placed the chopsticks in front of Sakuno's mouth, leaning slightly forward to reach her. "I forgot. Here."

His gesture made some of their classmates stare at them, and Ryoma, as expert as he is, blatantly ignored them. But Sakuno is another thing; she can never stand being stared at. And you know the next.

"R-Ryoma-kun…" she fidgeted uncomfortably.

The Prince blinked. "You don't want it? 'kay." He ate the content of the chopsticks and leaned back, eyes closed in satisfaction.

"That's not what I meant," she gazed at him, a hand absently rubbing her stomach. "It's just… embarrassing."

Ryoma smirked. "But we only have one pair," he gestured to the chopsticks in hand.

"I know," the girl sighed, submitting to what her boyfriend wants, albeit reluctantly, and not to mention, humiliating.

O_O

Afternoon practice. Fortunately for Sakuno, after their lunch, she'd already forgotten about her _dirty thoughts_ about the Regulars. She walked, together with her best friend, toward the tennis courts, with the latter talking amicably with her.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki-chan." Fuji voiced out from the drinking fountains, smiling at the two. "Came to cheer for Echizen today?"

Sakuno blushed; while her companion squealed something about how hot Fuji-senpai is up close. "H-hai, senpai." she looked at her feet as though getting interested in it. "We—we're going," she bowed, nudging Tomoka to do the same.

"Ah," Fuji nodded, and he waved as the two started walking away.

"Neh, Sakuno. Have you finished the CD you borrowed?"

"Junjou Romantica? Hai. I finished it last night."

Unbeknownst to them, the tensai heard them just perfectly. He looked back, tilting his head. _Junjou Romantica, ka? _After a while, his permanent smile widened in glee, his cerulean orbs gleaming waywardly.

O_O

_It was just the aftershock, _Sakuno forced herself to believe, her eyes widening fraction as Fuji hug the freshman prodigy from behind, _of watching that anime._

"Ryoma-kun," Fuji stated, leaning his head on the prodigy's shoulder. It made Sakuno wonder when the tensai started to address Ryoma by his first name. The latter answered him with an annoyed grunt. "You're so kawaii."

The brunette felt outraged. _F-Fuji-senpai!_

"Baka," Ryoma pried the senpai away, not the least surprised. The tensai liked to do that to him, _Maybe because of the joy of having someone shorter than him. _He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help wondering why Fuji did that there, for he usually does that in the clubroom. Apparently, he still respected the RyoSaku relationship. Speaking of which…

He gazed at the sidelines, only to have a wide-eyed Sakuno staring hopelessly back at him. He couldn't help but to sigh. _Now Fuji did it._

If Tezuka felt ashamed at what his teammates were doing, he did his best not to show it, for he just uttered rather monotonously, "Fuji, Twenty laps."

The tensai gazed pointedly at the captain, but he still did not let go. "Why, Tezuka, are you jealous?"

The coach's granddaughter felt her eyes heating up. _T-Tezuka-senpai, too? _By this time, her level of comprehension had been dropping from _impossible _(regarding the FujiTezRyo issue), to _can possibly happen, _and to _plausible._ Her legs felt weak, and she just felt them moving by themselves. Slowly, _slowly._

The bespectacled captain felt the urge to deadpan at the chestnut-haired genius. "Thirty laps."

"Mou, no fun," Fuji feigned a pout.

"Go." Tezuka felt the sudden urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. His eyes dropped on their freshman Regular. "You too, Echizen. Ten laps for slacking off." He watched as the two started walking away from him, and then, as the younger started exiting the courts, he made him stop, as though something hit him.

"What is it, buchou?" Ryoma didn't even conceal the boredom in his voice.

"Do you still remember the review your Japanese History teacher assigned you?" he paused, waiting for to recall such thing. He continued when Ryoma nodded. "Tomorrow is weekend. We can start on it at our house."

Apparently, the buchou wasn't helping either, as the braided brunette finally erupted. She felt the blood rush to her face, making it difficult for her to breathe. She treaded heavily inside the tennis courts, surprising each and every club members, and took Ryoma by the arm. _H-He's mine…_

And then she broke into a run, not really knowing where to go.

"R-Ryuuzaki!" his voice was drowned by the gush of wind hitting his face as they sprinted.

O_O

"Ryuuzaki-chan's so fast," Fuji commented happily, staring at the two's retreating backs. He felt the captain's gaze on him. He looked back, tilting his head oh-so-innocently. "What is it, buchou?"

"Do you have something to do with this?" his tone promised a hundred laps around the school.

"Saa." Fuji ensued in running his laps, smiling his usual mischievous smile.

O_O

They stopped at the vending machines near the entrance of the school, with the Prince looking weirdly at his sobbing girlfriend who wasn't telling him anything. _Baka._

"Stop that."

"H-hai…" He isn't and he would never be surprised if she still didn't stop crying. It was Ryuuzaki Sakuno after all.

She didn't, and he had to wait for another five minutes to let her calm down. She smiled apologetically at him, wiping her tears with her sleeve and Ryoma had to look at her in repugnance. "S-sorry."

He didn't say anything, just turned around to go back at the courts. However, he was stopped when she called for him. He half-turned, and looked at her inquiringly.

"Um," she looked at her shoes. "Let's go home."

"You don't have your bag." And he doesn't have his either.

"Please?" it was a cute pleading look she was giving him, so why resist?

He nodded.

O_O

"Ryoma-kun?" he looked down at her, noting her still puffy eyes. "May I ask something?"

"Hn."

"About my question this morning…"

Ryoma rolled his eyes. Not this again.

Sakuno didn't fail to see this, for she hurriedly added, "Oh, you don't have to answer. I was just wondering—"

"Nanako."

"Ah?"

"She watched it," he started, but his tone reflected that he doesn't like what he's saying. "And you know, if the inner fangirl gets triggered…" he shrugged. "Just, _girls._"

Sakuno tilted her head. "Oh."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **kay. Let us altogether imagine that we haven't just read it. XD What do you think?

**R&R!**


End file.
